


【塞尔达／黄旷】嫉妒

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-息吹。>>大型犬科生物的领地意识和占有欲。>>兽交。公共场合play。>>自设多。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】嫉妒

嫉妒

来自另一个世界的勇者很受小动物们的喜爱。  
但驿站的狗除外。

这点倒是与这个世界的勇者恰巧相反。黄昏呲着牙缩在篝火旁的角落里，野兽的眼瞳恶狠狠地瞪视着不远处、和毛色鲜亮的小狗玩得不亦乐乎的少年。  
对方大概是很久没有感受过被真正的动物围绕着示好的感觉了，那双平静无波的眼睛里此刻溢满了如同小孩子一般的兴奋与欢喜。这也难怪，化身为猛兽的人从鼻腔里喷出一口气想道，他跟着对方从初始台地一路走来，不论是高寒的雪山，还是炎热的沙漠，亦或潮湿的雨林，辽阔的海岸——整个海拉鲁大陆上的生物在看到眼前的这位少年后，都像见到了什么可怕事物似的拼命逃窜——从山林到草原，无一例外。

……真不知道这位应当拯救海拉鲁的英雄究竟做了什么，让这些可爱的小东西们这么惧怕他。  
——也许精通厨艺之人的身上自带一股戾气？

化为巨狼的人回想起记忆中出自对方之手的食物的味道，忍不住磕巴了几下嘴角。黄昏不得不承认自家后辈的料理技术确实是一等一的好，并忽略了自己在初遇少年时差点被当成食物下锅这个事实。

黑白相间的巨狼望着被小狗扑倒在地、还毫无防备地和身上的动物嬉闹着的少年，下意识地磨了磨牙。黄昏感到一丝微妙的不爽。大概是除了自己之外，再没遇到过这样热情的生物，所以在驿站里遇到如此亲近自己的动物时，对方才会这么不知节制地胡闹。他在心底里这样安慰着自己，从篝火旁猛地站起身子，动作夸张地甩了甩后颈的毛发，向着眼前的旅伴走去。  
趴在少年身上的小狗敏锐地感受到了来自巨大野兽的气息。息吹疑惑地看着小家伙的耳朵突然动了一下，随即像被什么吓到了似的猛一哆嗦，从自己胸前蹦下来哀嚎着窜进了驿站的帐篷。难得用几块高级兽肉俘获了对方的人意料之中地回过了头，看到他化身为兽的前辈正迈着大步向自己这个方向走过来，喉咙里还含着一连串威吓的低吼。息吹坐直身体，将手里剩下的兽肉一股脑扔给了对方。金发的少年有些好笑地挠着野兽硬是凑过来的脑袋，无奈般开口，

“不要跟一条狗吃醋啊前辈……我还没有找到宝箱。”

——我是狼，才犯不着和一条狗吃醋。

巨狼仰起脖子，冲着眼前的少年不满地吠叫一声，在对方似笑非笑的神情下变回了人类的姿态。息吹条件反射地向四周张望了一下，天已经黑了，他们隐蔽在驿站附近的角落，似乎并没有谁注意到这里突然凭空多出了一个人来。

“你今天打算在驿站过夜？”

蓝衣的勇者闻言点了下脑袋，却又突然想起了什么似的低头翻起了背包。半晌，息吹才犹豫着抬起头，冲着眼前的人抱歉地晃了晃自己手中、从包里搜刮到的几个可怜的卢比。

“抱歉前辈……我们剩下的钱，可能只够一张床了。”

黄昏抱着手臂沉默了一会儿，常年贫困的勇者很能理解目前的这个状况，但两个大男人睡一张床确实是挤了一点。褐发的人望着眼前的少年似乎在期待着什么的闪闪发光的眼神，认命般长叹了一口气，在自家后辈的欢呼声中再次变回了黑白相间的猛兽。

“……你自己去跟驿站的老板解释。”

事实证明这并不是什么难题。驿站老板在少年信心满满地保证自己养的这只狗绝不会伤人之后，热情地安排给了他们一个靠近角落的床铺。他已经习惯了前来借宿的各式各样奇奇怪怪的客人们，有一些会与自己的动物旅伴同行，大部分是马匹，也有人带着饲养的狗和鸡，但像这么大一只的巨犬实属罕见——等等，那看起来像是匹狼？  
中年男子顿了顿，望着帐篷中一把抱住自家毛茸茸的宠物就窜进了被窝里的少年摇了摇头。感觉不会有什么问题。他想起了来自雪山驿站的远亲讲起的奇闻，有个金发的矮个子少年居然骑着一匹暴躁的人马前来借宿——那真是可怕，海利亚女神保佑他不会遇到这样不可理喻的客人。

黄昏被少年动作粗鲁地塞进了驿站床铺单薄的被褥。夜晚的气温逐渐降了下来，对方将自己的整个身子都埋进了野兽温暖的怀里。巨狼肚子上的毛又软又暖和，金发的勇者忍不住贴着脸猛吸一口气，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
异常亲密的姿势让内里是个成年男子的人感到了些许的别扭，对方将自己的脑袋枕在他的胸膛，一条腿还挤进了野兽并起的两条后腿之间。明明在变为人类模样的时候连碰都不让我碰一下……黄昏没好气地这么想着，胸前被少年来回的磨蹭撩动得有些燥热，巨狼报复似的张开嘴巴，冲着少年的脖颈舔了一下。

——他感受到了一股、来自其他犬科生物的味道。

息吹被对方预料之外的举动吓了一跳。自家一向沉稳的前辈不知道抽了什么风，突然泄愤般地舔咬起了自己的脖子。被一只巨大的野兽用牙齿和舌头锁定咽喉本应让少年感到本能性的恐惧，但息吹很清楚对方的真实身份，反而因为这不常见的举动心情愉悦地笑了起来。

“好痒……快住手啦前辈！啊！这是在床上——唔、”

已经入夜，驿站的客人们大部分都已经上床休息了。息吹将自己埋在被褥里面，压低了音量小声地责骂对方。结果不知道碰触到了哪个开关，野兽的舌头并没有停下来，反而变本加厉地探入了他的衣物。  
金发的少年倒抽一口气，咬住下唇努力将自己奇怪的嗓音憋回了嘴里。息吹觉得对方绝对是在报复自己用仅剩的几块高级兽肉投喂了驿站的狗——没想到自家前辈这么小心眼，居然跟一只真正的动物置气。他伸出手去推了推对方贴在自己胸前的脑袋，反而被野兽的爪子用力拨开压在了一旁。

“等、前辈……啊，别、这里是驿站……”

息吹在感受到对方挤压在自己两腿之间的硬物后彻底慌了。生理反应骗不了人，他后知后觉地意识到对方并没有在和自己开玩笑——他是想来真的。虽说两人并不是第一次做这种事情，但用着狼的体型，还是在人来人往的驿站里——无论怎样这都太超过了。  
可惜小个子的金发勇者只能在喉咙里哼出几句抗议的咕哝，比自己大了半个身子的巨狼只用两只前爪就轻轻松松压制住了他，后腿不顾反抗地在被子里蹬掉了少年的裤子。息吹心疼地听到了布料被利爪划破的声响——那可是他仅剩的一条相对完好的装备！他在脑海里疯狂抱怨着自家前辈不合时宜的巨大力气，同时顺应着对方的力道、动作幅度尽可能小地打开了双脚。

没有做任何事前的准备和润滑让对方的进入变得困难。息吹缩在床铺中央抽着气，为了抑制住疼痛的呻吟而一口咬住了对方毛茸茸的耳朵，野兽的气息和细密的绒毛灌了他满嘴。身上的人大概知道他不好受，黄昏小心地伸出舌头，按照以往的经验耐心地舔吻着少年身上敏感的弱点。但巨狼的下体还是依着自己本能，用不由分说的力道撑开了身下人紧涩的穴口。  
息吹短促地尖叫了一声。声音在寂静的夜色里显得格外突兀，他听到睡在旁边床铺上的人似乎被惊扰到了，半梦半醒间咕哝着翻了个身。少年不敢再动了，他用尽全部的力气将自己的脑袋埋入眼前野兽厚实的皮毛里。身上的巨狼照顾着他的感受，将整根欲望深入进去之后，便没有了进一步的动作。息吹感受着对方埋在自己体内的性器传递而来的剧烈跳动，契合着自己同样激烈的心跳。他抬起一条腿缠上对方的腰，试探性地轻轻动了一下。  
巨大的野兽一时没有忍住，他欣然接受了对方的这个邀请，开始缓慢地挺动起自己的腰肢。黄昏想自己在化身为兽的时候，确实像他后辈所吐槽过的那样，有那么几个瞬间对自己本能和欲望的掌控力会变得薄弱。他无法控制地越动越快，并无视了身下的少年逐渐无法压抑的喘息和叫嚷。狼的身体在抽插时，比人类的姿态要来得更加用力、迅速，且深入。

“……客人？你还好吗？”

被褥被激烈的动作顶动出不规律的起伏，混合着蒙在其中断断续续的呻吟，在安静的驿站里很快引起了守夜人的注意。驿站的老板举着一盏油灯快步走了过来，担心这个看起来还很年幼的旅行者在睡梦中遇到了什么麻烦。  
两人在听到声音后同一时间默契地停下了动作。息吹强忍着欲火被打断的难过，埋头在被子里深深地吸了几口气，调整好自己的表情后冷静地探出了脑袋。

“没什么……只是做了、啊……做了个噩梦。”

少年的脸色潮红，额头渗出薄汗，眼角还挂着哭泣过的水雾。他在空气中大口喘息了几下，便又将脑袋埋进了趴在自己身上的野兽浓密的毛发里，身体小幅度地颤动着，不再作回应。

这么小的孩子，一个人旅行怕是相当辛苦，还好身边有忠诚的动物陪伴着他。  
驿站老板望着对方抱着巨大的毛茸茸不肯撒手的样子放下心来，他将周围的灯火熄灭，放下厚重的布帘，端着灯安静地走出了帐篷。

——希望对方安稳地做个好梦。

息吹当然不可能安稳得下来，脑海内的欲望烧得他全身发痛，野兽粗大的性器因为这短暂的休憩，埋在里面的部分又涨大了一圈。询问的人刚刚离开，身上的人便再也无法忍耐被打断所带来的空虚感，比之前更加猛烈地动了起来。

“啊！太快……前辈！嗯、前辈你……到底怎么、啊，怎么了……”

像是避免重蹈覆辙，金发的少年这次叫得很小声。他急促地喘息着拥紧对方，将所有的呻吟和哀求都淹没进野兽的皮毛中。  
黄昏承认身下人这样的反应，让他不自觉地更加兴奋。汗水、体液、属于少年的荷尔蒙，混合着野兽浓郁的腥臭，隐藏在被褥之下灌满他的鼻腔。狼类的射精比人类更加持久且繁琐。在精子正式进入对方体内之前，连续的几次高潮已经将金发的少年折腾得没了力气。息吹清晰地感受到体内的东西越来越大——要成结了，他咬着下唇，在对方的精液大量涌入进来的时候，呜咽着将自己脸上哭喊得乱七八糟的液体一股脑全都蹭在了对方的身上。

在这之后的很长一段时间，蓝衣的勇者都没有再和自己同行的野兽一起留宿过驿站——哪怕他的背包里卢比充足。  
他的褐发前辈对这点很是满意，当然，这意味着他的后辈终于远离了驿站里那些、会和他抢食的动物。

END


End file.
